


Yiga infestation

by SolarNexus



Series: Songbird series [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus
Summary: Lydia was summoned to gerudo town to help Urbosa with a yiga infestation in a nearby cave and also retrieves the thunder helm from them.Lydia also has a poorly timed bi-awakening.
Relationships: Urbosa (Legend of Zelda)/Original Character(s), Urbosa (Legend of Zelda)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Songbird series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097306
Kudos: 2





	Yiga infestation

**Author's Note:**

> The pining is mutual Lydia don't worry.
> 
> And don't worry! Lydia is 18 in this one shot (a birthday Chapter in songbird will be coming up) so we good.
> 
> Although i was all over the place with my relationships when i hit my teen years so who's to say Lydia wasn't around 15-17.
> 
> But enjoy reading this anyway

"Lydia, its nice to see you again! Although i wish it was under better circumstances." Urbosa stated, Standing up from her seat and walked over to the Knight who was kneeling down. Lydia stood up, glancing up to the chief slightly. (the height difference was hard to look at Urbosa in the eye and. Did she really  **want** to look urbosa in the eye? Lydia was already wrestling the idea that she was having a bi-awakening and a poorly timed crush on Urbosa wouldn't help her at all) 

A small nod left the Knight and walked alongside Urbosa, "You're the best out of the Hylian knights, apart from your father of course. You know about the Yiga clan don't you?" another nod left Lydia. 

"they've been…rather active as of late and we're planning an assault on them. We found their current hideout but, i wanted to ask you if you can lead my troops." Lydia glanced to Urbosa. 

Lead the gerudo army? Was…was urbosa sure of this? Urbosa noticed lydia stiffen slightly at the suggestion and she placed a hand on Lydia's shoulder in comfort, "Little vai" oh hylia help her-, "i have no doubt in my mind that you'll lead them to victory. I wanted you to lead them because i will be busy blocking off the exit with vah naboris. 

We will flush them out like rats!" Urbosa held a fist up and Lydia - although still  **rattled** at the prospect at leading an army, was relaxed a bit more than she already was and, with the master sword on her back, she had more confidence than she had in herself. 

"oh and Lydia? Although those Gerudo clothes look fetching on you, you may want to change out of those. It'll get bloody." urbosa was  **really** causing lydia to have a crisis she didn't  **want** at the moment, flirting or not. 

* * *

The plan was  **simple** . Lydia would infiltrate the base with a select group of gerudo while the others stayed outside to block the entrance. 

Urbosa would block the exit and then go round the front to provide backup and hopefully chase the yiga away for a long while. 

Well, that was in theory anyway. 

But anyway. Lydia and her small select group sneaked into the yiga hideout, making sure to take any patrolling yiga out, just so they could buy enough time for Urbosa to block the exit with boulders. 

Lydia instructed her group to continue taking out patrolling yiga members and she began making her way to the treasure room, a  **very** confused look on her face as to way they liked bananas so much. 

Why…exactly was that? 

She was distracting herself. Lydia moved away from the banana room and rolled into the treasure room, making sure no one was around and grabbed the thunder helm that they took.

And then realised it was a trap. 

Honestly what was  **wrong with her** recently?

Lydia silently scolded herself, flipping backwards and diving behind cover as arrows shot over her head. Lydia pulled her bow out, docking an arrow against the string and stood up, quickly shooting the archer and ran towards the door, skidding under it as the wooden gate slammed shut and she came face to face with a group of about 10 Yiga members. 

The group stared at Lydia and she slowly took her sword out, staring back at them in silence. 

"...should we attack her?" one of the yiga asked

"Of course! She has the sword!" this was…a very weird stand off. Even by Lydia's standards. But, she Brought enough time for Vah naboris to block their exit. 

Once she heard the dull rumble, Lydia tightened her grip on the sword and charged forward, slicing at the yiga as she ran and skidded to a stop, a small curse leaving her at the shut gate and turned around to spot more Yiga advancing on her. 

An arrow got shot into her leg which she returned with an arrow of her own and began to hack down yiga that came close to her, throwing bombs into the middle of the room and letting them explode as she rolled to evade attacks from windblades, sycles and demon carvers. 

Lydia rolled up into a jump and shot a bomb arrow towards a group in the far corner, landed and got shot in the shoulder with an arrow and a demon carver sliced into the side of her waist. A small growl of pain left her as she felt the side of her champions tunic become wet with her blood and she blocked a few attacks with her shield. 

She was in  **so much pain** right now. But if she gave up now then the Yiga would most likely take the chance to kill her. Lydia rolled to the side, her sword out beside her and charged at a yiga, stabbing the blade cleanly through the yigas chest and kicked the slumped body off and onto the floor and pain radiated from her leg, looked down and saw a Syckle in her leg. 

Do Yiga  **ever** give up? 

Lydia pulled a dagger from her belt, threw it into the head of a Yiga and swung her sword at the yiga with the wind blade, rolling behind him and stabbed him through the chest. 

How long had she been fighting? Two? Three minutes? Well, however long it was, a gerudo soldier had finally come to where she was currently trapped. 

"Miss Lydia! Urbosa is making her way inside. Please, hold out for as long as you can." A nod left lydia, small huffs leaving from her and looked up. 

There was a platform above her. 

Lydia took this chance to jump up, hands clutching onto the edge of the platform and began to pull herself up, kicking any yiga out the way and locked her legs around one before squeezing their neck. 

She finally made it onto the platform with heaving breaths leaving her and threw a bomb down to the remaining yiga. Lydia curled into a ball, covering her ears and felt the vibrations of the bomb exploding and she  **finally** heard the gate being opened. 

Looking down from the platform, Lydia saw Urbosa run into the room and the gerudo chief locked eyes with the bloody and bruised hylian. 

"come down from there little Vai. You fought a good fight." Lydia nodded and slowly, dropped down from the platform before limping her way over to urbosa. 

And out of the corner of her eye, Lydia saw a yiga holding a windblade and directed their attack to urbosa. Lydia narrowed her eyes, pushing herself into a run and skidded in front of the chief just as the attack hit. 

Urbosa let a gasp out, turned her attention to the foolish yiga and clicked her fingers, lightning then raining down on the yiga member and quickly caught a stumbling Lydia. 

"Little vai, you should really use your shield more. But, thank you. I had no idea that Yiga was there." a small nod left lydia, not fighting to stay awake any longer and slumped unconscious against Urbosa's arms. 

* * *

A few days later, Lydia woke up, a pained gasp leaving her and held her side with one hand and her chest with another. 

Sitting up apparently wasn't a good idea. 

"Lydia, please let your injuries heal before attempting to get up" Urbosa's voice was heard and Lydia's eyes flicked over to the doorway where the gerudo chief was resting against. 

"Unfortunately, i haven't got any healing elixirs for you to use..so we will have to play the waiting game" Urbosa explained. And Lydia let a small scowl settle on her face.

She  **knew** she shouldn't have used her last two fairies up after that hinox fight.

"Word has reached loren at the bazaar and he said to stay as long as you need to." Loren was still at the bazaar?! No this couldn't do. 

She was only supposed to be gone for an hour. Two max. 

Lydia pushed herself up from the cot bed she was currently in and slowly stood up, pain ripping through her entire body, snatching her tunic from the side table and slowly slipped it on over the many bandages on her. 

Urbosa watched silently and observed lydia as she attached the sword to her back and began to limp over to the door, stumbling slightly and leaned against the wall for support. 

A small sigh left Urbosa and walked over to Lydia, gently placing a hand on the hylians shoulder. 

"Relax. Loren is in the town grounds, he's safe. And he's given you instructions to  **rest** ." Lydia paused, glancing up to Urbosa and the chief let a reassuring smile settle on her face and Lydia collapsed against Urbosa. 

"Little vai…lets get you back into bed. You need all the  **rest you can get** ." Urbosa helped Lydia back to the cot, taking the sword off Lydia's back and slipped off the tunic, folding it neatly and placing it back on the side table. 

If Lydia stained it again Loren would have a fit. And as all of this was transpiring, Lydia took a quick look around at where she was and noticed she was in separate room beside Urbosa's quarters. If  **that** didn't heat Lydia's face up then the close proximity to Urbosa  **certainly** did. 

And the fact that Urbosa had helped lydia take her tunic off made the tips of her ears  **boil** and Lydia was  **sure** steam was rising from her ears alone. She was sure Urbosa had noticed because she heard the chief chuckle and gently pat Lydia's good shoulder. 

"Hyrules greatest fighter and she gets flustered at me helping her get her tunic off, never mind the fact that your entire torso is in bandages at the moment"....okay Urbosa had a point there. 

"though, i have noticed you've been acting strangely since you visited. Is it about the sword that seals the darkness?" Lydia paused, glancing over to the sword and if her ears could droop, they would. 

"...thats part of why you've been acting strangely then. You're a strong girl, Lydia. And no one is asking you to save hyrule all on your own.. 

You have us champions and Loren too. I've seen the same insecurities in Loren too, you know.

And you two are more similar than you believe" Lydia let her eyes focus onto her hands and listened to Urbosa. 

"And, Loren has said that there wasn't any plans for the next week. And he said he was making adjustments to Vah Naboris soon too so, would you like to spend the day with me? When you're healed of course" Lydia's heart gave a small flutter at that and nodded eagerly… probably a bit too eagerly 

"Then its settled. Once you've recovered, we will spend the day together. Get some rest, I won't be that far away" 

In all honesty, Lydia  **didn't** want to rest. She was too excited to spend a day with  **urbosa!** But…maybe she'll try and get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Also Urbosa calling lydia and only lydia little vai is something that warms Lydia up because she's never had a nickname before and for it to come from Urbosa means a lot


End file.
